Finale
by ChuChieX3
Summary: Set Between Silence And Finale.The noise of Patch and Noras relationship upon the Nephilim has died down...For now.Someone is trying to kill Nora.Will Patch be able to protect her?
1. Quality Time

Chapter 1:

Today was a normal day in the life of Nora Grey. But Id hardly call her life normal. Patch and Nora's relationship had been growing strong over the past few weeks. With the exception of constant interruptions they we having during their quality time. Cuddling on the couch and watching a movie with Patch seemed like the perfect night with the addition of popcorn to Nora. But he kept getting calls from Rixon, Gabe, Jeremiah and even Scott called him! Speaking of his phone it lit up on the coffee table displaying somebody named Chase and that was the last straw.

"Patch I swear if you answer that phone you will see the lord and savior personally" Nora snapped at him before he could reach to pick up his phone she swats his hand away.

Patch smirked and kissed her cheek "Ooh Feisty" He says and Nora rolls her eyes and shoves a whole hand of popcorn in her mouth focusing back on the movie.

"I just want a nice peaceful night with my boyfriend. In a world where there is no Nephils or Fallens or Cheshvan" She says and looks up at Patch with her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist. And the look in his eyes softens.

"I just want you to know how much I love you" she finishes and sighs. And to her pleasure he caved.

"Angel I love you too. For the rest of this night it's just gonna be you and me okay?"

"Okay" She says and tilts her head up for a kiss. Patch happily obliges pressing his mouth to hers with practiced ease. Nora pulls away and leans back into his chest content as he peppered kisses on her head.

"So what are we watching?"He asked Nora shrugged

"I don't know Vee recommended it. It supposed to be about this girl in college and she gets a crazy roommate."She explains and he huffs

"As fun as that sounds I think I have something better for us to do" Patch says suggestively in her ear nibbling her lobe making Nora giggle.

"Like what?"She says innocently turning her face towards him.

"Like this" he whispered against her lips and she closed the rest of the distance. Kissing Patch was ecstasy. He was like a drug to her and she couldn't get enough of him. She turned her body towards him on the sofa and he tilted his head for a better angle to deepen the kiss. Nora gladly welcomed his tongue to explore her mouth. They stayed in each other's embrace for who knows how long when Patch's phone went off again. Patch pulled back with her bottom lip between her teeth and Nora moaned before he let go. After all these months and all the time they spent together she still couldn't believe that his kisses had the same giddy effect on her. He pecked her one more time before checking his phone.

"Who is it now?"Nora asked crossing her arms

"Nobody it was just a text" He said dismissively before cradling her head in his hands leaning in for another kiss. But she pulled back.

"What did it say?"She asked

"It was from Rixon and he said to call him"

"So call him"

"No I told tonight it's us Ill deal with all that mess tomorrow."He said before leaning in and kissing her senseless.


	2. Am I Missing Something

Chapter 2:

Nora was on her way to the farmhouse. Her mother reached out to her over the weekend and asked her to come over. Patch on the other hand wasn't so excited about the call. Even though Nora knew that her mother wasn't Patch's biggest fan she insisted that he come with her. They pulled up to the house and Scotts Red Charger was already parked in the driveway.

"What the hell is he doing here?"Patch barked he was on edge about the fact he had to come here and Scott being here didn't help his mood either.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence that he's here" Nora said trying to calm him down. Patch turned off the engine and hopped out of the jeep. Nora scurried after him. Without even knocking on the door Patch barged in and made his way to the kitchen with Nora not too far behind him. They both froze at the archway of the dinning room. Dante and Scott were sitting next to each other exchanging words. Marcie and a girl who she didn't recognize where across from them. Tono was also there waiting for their arrival.

"Glad your finally here what took you two so long?"Marcie snapped

"We texted Nora not him" Dante said looking at Patch with disgust but Scott placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No Dante its perfect that he's here we need him" Scott said

"Need me for what?"Patch sneered

"We have a problem."The girl who has yet to be named spoke up over the banter she stepped towards Nora her hand outstretched.

"Hey I'm Ivy" She said shaking Nora's hand. Ivy was beautiful she's petite and has honey colored hair. Not blonde and not a brunette in between. She also had a perfect figure like a Coke bottle.

"Nice to meet you" Nora said politely but Patch looked at her as if he recognized her from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ivy's gaze lingered on Patch and a look of pleasure was in her eyes though Nora didn't notice.

"Ahem back to the task at hand."Tono said

"We called you here today because one of the Nephilim warehouses was set on fire Wednesday night. According to the evidence we found it was arson."He explained and Patch snorted.

"Look I know that you don't care about us so let me just cut to the chase" Dante said referring to Patch.

"Somebody other than your precious little fallen family is out to get rid of the Nephilim race. Including your little girlfriend."He explained and they all pondered this information for a few second finally Patch spoke up

"If it wasn't someone Nephilim or Fallen then who could it be?"He wonders out loud

"Maybe it was the Archangels" Ivy said examining her Glass nails. Patch shook his head

"Impossible they couldn't do something like this and get away without someone picking up on their oracle."He said thoughtfully

"Are you sure it wasn't somebody trying to get back at us. We have made a lot of enemies since Hank made me the leader of the army" Nora said

"Apparently all the Nephilim that were in the fire didn't survive."Scott said

"Good thing most of them were out when the fire started."

"Are you telling me they didn't heal?"Nora asked they all shook their heads

"So it was somebody Immortal. Someone with so much power they could kill multiple Nephi's at a time."Patch said

"My guess is that it was Jade" Ivy piped up

"Who is Jade?"Nora asked

"She's a powerful Queen from long ago. She to is immortal but I thought she turned to stone when her and ace drank the earth dry."Patch said turning his attention to Ivy

"Maybe she's arisen" Ivy said

"But what would she rise for?"Scott asked

"A new king" Patch said matter of factly

"Maybe she's found a reason to live again" He continued

"That still doesn't explain why she set the building to fire" Dante said

"What if she's trying to send a message? What if she's trying to catch our attention?"Nora included

"Well she's got it" Ivy said sitting down in her seat next to Marcie who I realized has been quiet this whole time.

"So what you're saying is there's an ancient powerful immortal queen who died years ago but decides to rise now and sets the Nephilim warehouse on fire because she wants a new king or she just wants our attention. Am I missing something?"

**lemme know what you think should i review**


	3. Bad News

Chapter 3:

Nora sat at the edge of her bed letting all the new information sink in. Patch was still downstairs. After their meeting was over Marcie pulled Patch aside to talk to him. And Jealousy sparked in Ivy's eyes as she made her way out the front door that didn't go by Nora unnoticed. Tono left followed by Dante. But Scott stayed behind deciding to wait for Nora's best friend Vee to show up. A few moments later Nora noticed Patch standing in the doorway. With a confused look on his face he made his way over to her.

"What did Marcie say?"she asked looking up at him. He sat down beside her and took a deep breath.

"She's pregnant" He whispered.

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I know what you said but how? Who's the father?"She asked shocked that Marcie would tell Patch first. Was he the dad of her worst enemy's child?

"No I'm not the father" He said answering her unasked question. Nora opened her moth to ask who but he beat her to the punch.

"According to her Rixon is the father" Nora's jaw hit the floor. Rixon? No that couldn't be. There's no way he could be the father. They didn't even spend time together. How the hell does Marcie even know him?

"I don't understand" Patch says dragging his hand across his face.

"What do you mean? She's obviously lying. There's no way he could be the father" Nora said to Patch hoping he'd agree but he didn't he stayed silent for a while. Before laying back on the bed with his arm across his face. Nora was starting to get worried.

"Patch answer me. Please tell me there's no way in hell Rixon could be the dad" she said laying down next to him and looking up at his face. She waited and waited until he finally acknowledged her.

"Actually they were together once before" He sighed before continuing."One night we were hanging out at Bo's and Marcie showed up but she wasn't there for me. She was with her friends talking at the bar she didn't even glance once at us. But when Rixon put on his jacket and left she followed. I didn't pay any attention to it."

"That doesn't explain anything" Nora says

"I wasn't finished" Patch said and moved his arm from his face looking down at Nora she nodded at him to continue.

"Well the next day me and Rixon met up and I asked him about the night before. He said she stopped him in the parking lot and started flirting with him. And one thing led to another then she ended up in his bed."Patch explained and Nora nodded contemplating all of this.

"What do you think about it?"She asked him still in shock

"I think it's typical behavior for Rixon. But the women he's been with before didn't end up pregnant. I guess I just feel disappointed." he says honestly

"Are you gonna tell him?"Nora asks after a while

"Yeah I was gonna go today. Come with me to give him the good news?"Nora Nods as Patch stands pulling Nora with him.

**i know this chapter is short but it was kind of lemme knoe what you think.I need more reviews!**


	4. Authors Note

**AN:SO SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ASKING WHY IS RIXON IN THE STORY THE ANSWER IS(DRUM ROLL)...BECAUSE I LIKE MY HEAD RIXON WAS ALWAYS THE GOOD GUY AND ELLIOT SAUNDERS(_HUSH HUSH)_ IS THE ONE THAT KILLED NORAS FATHER AND TOOK HER INTO THE DONT STOP READING MY STORY BEACUSE I DECIDED TO PUT RIXON IN IT : (**

_**BTW I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER EVERDAY IF I KEEP GETTING THE AWESOME REVIEWS...MAYBE EVEN 2 CHAPTERS A DAY : ) OR ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK I PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO WHAT MY AUDIENCE WANTS AND IF EVEN ON OF YOU SENT ME A PM ASKING FOR MORE THEN YOULL GET IT.DONT BE SHY PEOPLE LOVE YA!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CHUCHIE**_


	5. Delivering The News

**all of you readers can thank a special someone called _choclate lover_ for this chapter i was gonna make you guys wait till 2mm but here it is...**

Chapter 4:

Patch pulled the jeep into the parking lot. Turning off the engine he stepped out and Nora followed. He held her hand and led her to the doors of the lobby. It reminded Nora of a high class hotel. But when they got to the apartment door she started to feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?"Patch asked sensing her uneasiness

"I don't feel to good about this" she admitted .For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

"About what? All we have to do is tell him the news than leave" He said then started knocking on the door. Nora searched the halls with her eyes to make sure they weren't followed and a shadow caught her eye. She turned and tried to warn Patch but the figure was gone as fast as it came. Her eyes lingered on the corner for a few more seconds or till Rixon opened the door.

"What the hell is your problem?"He said in a harsh whisper standing in the doorway with sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Maybe if you wouldn't take so long to open the door I wouldn't have to bang so loud."

"Have you ever heard of the phone? Why didn't text me and tell me you were coming?"Rixon whispered

"I didn't have time" Patch whispered back" Wait why are we whispering?"He said in a normal tone but Rixon hurriedly hushed him.

"Don't be so loud" He said in a angry whisper but Patch wouldn't give up so easily.

"Who's here?"Patch said smirking Rixon immediately got defensive

"What? Nobody's here. What are you talking about? It's just me myself and I" He said and Patch pushed past him and tiptoed down the hallway and Rixon quietly went after him. Nora being ignored at the moment decided to let herself in. She closed the door and made her way to the sofa watching the Patch & Rixon show intently. Patch stealthily made his way to the bedroom with Rixon standing behind him. He slowly turned the door knob and peeked inside the room for about five seconds before he closed the door again.

He turned to Rixon" You smashed Nicole" He said with a shocked expression

"No I didn't. It's not what it looks like."Rixon said

"Ew your sick she's like our sister. You're not supposed to sleep with your sister" Patch said walking back to the living room laughing

"Okay its crazy things got as far as they did. But I promise you I didn't have sexual intercourse with that woman. He said following Patch and sitting down in the reclining chair

"So what are you visiting for?"

"Oh yeah I have some news to tell you" Patch says quickly getting serious

"Good or bad?"Rixon asked

"Bad...For you"

"Did someone die?"

"Worse Someone's pregnant"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well according to this girl. You are the father" Patch told him Rixon jaw hit the floor.

"Who is it?"he asked not seemingly angry but concerned

"Who do you think it is?"Rixon shrugged

"Honestly I don't know"

"Marcie is her name" Nora spoke up both men turned and looked at her

"Who?"

"Marcie the thin one, she has blonde hair."Patch said but recognition never showed in Rixon's eye Patch sighed of course he should've known he wasn't going to remember her.

"The girl that stopped you in the parking lot" He said

"Oh the cheerleader" Patch nodded

"Yeah she told me earlier today And I thought I should let you know"

"Well where is she?"Rixon asked

"What do you mean?"Nora asked

"You didn't bring her with you?"

"Why would we do that?"Patch said

"So I can talk to her duhh"

"Well I guess we didn't think of that" Nora said

"Where is she?"he asked they both shrugged

"Well next time you see here can you let her know I want to talk to her."

"Sure" Patch said standing and grabbing Nora on his way out. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He actually cares about what happens to Marcie and the baby.

"Where are we going now?"Nora asked Patch

"I am taking you to the beach so we can have more quality time."He said and kissed her cheek

**review please!TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DONT HOLD BACK EITHER**

_**p.s choclate lover **_**i consider you one of my loyal luv ya ;-) and Btw chapter 5 is already written but your gonna have to wait til 2mm for tht one**


	6. Quality Time 2

**dont just read it! REVIEW IT PLEASE**

Chapter 5:

Patch drove Nora to Delphic where they played carnival games and ate cotton the other times they tried to spend together his phone didn't ring...Yet. Nora was dreading the moment she would have to hear the shrill of his ringtone. Patch kissed her forehead bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"He asked but Nora shook her head

"Nothing important."She answered and he gave her a look like _'Your such a liar'_

"Okay fine. I just think that something bad is gonna happen and soon we won't get time for moments like this again."Nora admitted and Patch immediately took her in his arms

"I will always have time for you Angel. Nothing bad will happen to you I promise"

"Yeah but what about you" she pouted

"I'm fine you don't worry about me" He told her before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. They didn't pull apart until they heard his phone go off. Patch took the phone out of his pocket and looked at Nora. Silently asking if it was okay.

"Go ahead" she sighed and listened intently to the conversation.

"Hey Ivy" He said into the phone and Nora scowled at the sound of her name. Ivy got under Nora's skin. The color of her hair, The look in her eye, Her fake smile. Nora shivered getting uneasy. Getting the same feeling she felt when she saw the figure earlier at Rixon's place. She hugged her stuffed bunny for comfort and inched closer to Patch for his warmth.

"...I'm sorry Ivy I cant...Well I'm out with Nora right now...no I'm not cutting my date short just because you ask..I'm hanging up now" He said incredulously before pressing the end button. And putting his arm around Nora.

"I'm guessing that was Ivy" She said looking up at patch

"Yeah she said she wanted to spend time with me. The nerve of her to think I would leave you"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm"

"Do you and...Her have a history?"Nora said quietly

"What? Why would you ask that?"He asked looking nervous and Patch never gets nervous

"Just curious the way she looks at you its..unnerving"

"Okay there's no easy way to say this just remember you asked for it" She nodded

"Well She and I were together for a while but I left her for someone else. She wasn't to happy but eventually got over it."Patch explained

"Why did you leave her?"

"Because I saw someone else someone better. Does it really matter?"He said getting up and making his way back to the jeep. Nora dashed after him

"That's the thing it does matter baby. I think she may be after me" She said out of breath. Patch stopped and turned towards her

"Ivy is not after you. Jade is I thought we all figured that out earlier today"

"What if it's just a distraction? What if she is just trying to point our attention somewhere else?"That was all she was able to get out before Patch's phone went off again. This time it was a chirp. He read the text with concentration eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?"Nora asked "Its Scott he says that there's something wrong. He's called another meeting."Patch said sounding worried and Nora knew that he wasn't telling her the whole story.

"When?"

"Right Now" He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the jeep

**remember reviews! **


	7. Jade

**kind of short but here it is**

Chapter 6:

Nora hopped in the jeep and Patch started the engine pulling out of the parking lot and steering to the left.

"What do you mean he's calling a meeting? What happened?"Nora asked restless

"He texted me and said to meet them somewhere. And I don't know what happened but we are about to find out."He said. They drove in silence for a few minutes. Nora noticed that this wasn't the route to her house.

"Where are we going?"

"To a Motel" Nora looked beguiled. Why are they going to a motel and not meeting at her house as usual. Something was off and she knew it. But she still had a hard time believing that Patch didn't question their decisions. A few feet ahead Nora could make out a glowing red sign blinking _'Motel 6'_ on the pavement she could see three male figures and two women. Patch pulled in the lot next to Scotts car and turned off the engine hopping out. He made his way to where Rixon was standing and they did one of those complicated man shakes.

"What are you doing here?"Patch asked him

"She called me" Rixon said nodding his head in Marcie's direction.

"So what's the problem now" Nora asked Scott not even acknowledging Ivy.

"It's Tono" He sighed

"What happened to him?"

"Well he went to your house to check on you. And somebody attacked him from behind."Scott explained

"Who was it?"Patch asked

"We don't know but whoever it was left their mark" Dante said holding out his hand. Sitting in his palm were a set of two gold rings. One was Gold but the other had a green diamond in the middle.

"What is that supposed to mean?"Nora asked

"That's a Jade diamond. And obviously these were her engagement rings."Dante said and everything went cold. They all regarded each other with cautious looks. They all knew she was coming but the question is when, where, and why.

"I think what we should do is get them to safety" Patch said pointing to Marcie and Nora" Then we take turns watching."

"Like a stakeout" Scott said

"Yeah a stakeout that doesn't end until we catch Jade and find out what she's after."Patch agreed

"Who's gonna watch them?"Rixon said gesturing to Nora and Marcie

"I'll do it" Ivy volunteered all three men turned towards her."They can sit in the room with Tono and I stay here and stand guard" She offered

"Fine" Dante said finally. Ivy led them to the room Tono was in. And Nora knew this was the start of a very long night.

**reviews!**


	8. Dreams

Chapter 7:

"Why can't we go out?"Marcie snapped with her hands on her hips. Her and Nora had been locked inside this room for about three hours and nothing's happened yet. Nothing that they know of. Tono was healing pretty quickly he was able to walk now. Ivy wasn't too excited to have to stay with them but she did it to get on Patch's good side.

"You can't because I told the guys id keep you safe" Ivy said with twice as much attitude as Marcie gave her.

"I'm starving I haven't eaten since lunch." she whimpered

"I don't care take a nap or something" Ivy said. And that's just what Nora was about to do. She adjusted the pillows so they supported her head and neck and before she knew it she was off in dreamland...Literally.

Nora woke up but knew she was still in a dream when she took in the scene before her. She was standing barefoot in the sand looking out at the ocean calm during nightfall. Everything seemed serene until she turned around. There was a breathtakingly gorgeous woman standing behind her. Her was Red and glowing in the moonlight like fire with eyes to match. The woman laughed and revealed rows of pearly white teeth Nora noticed she had two fang like teeth on her bottom row.

She walked towards Nora her Black dress flowing in the breeze.

"Jade?"Nora guessed. Jade Stepped closer and Inhaled deeply

"Mmmm his scent is fading. You were with him too long ago" Jade said her voice almost echoes. She spoke slowly deliberating every word. It took Nora a moment to realize she was talking about Patch

"You like him don't you?"Nora asked and Jade looked pleased

"He reminds me of someone" She said with a smile. That was all that was said before Nora woke with a start. It was dark but the sun was coming up. She could make out two other people in the room with her. Marcie was asleep on the cot in the corner and Ivy was standing near the window gazing out with a deep look of longing in her eyes. No doubt she was looking at Patch. Tono stepped out of the bathroom zipping his fly.

"Lets wake them up so we can get out of here."He said to Ivy snapping her out of her reverie

"Scott texted me their waiting for them outside."He said putting on his sneakers and making his way out of the room. Ivy walked over to where Marcie was asleep and lightly shook her awake then turned to me.

"Good you're up meet us out in front and hurry we can't stay in one place for too long" she said then left the room with Marcie behind her. Nora sat up and slid her feet inside her shoes. When she stood she saw Jade in the middle of the room.

"I forgot to tell you one more thing."She said stalking towards Nora."Deliver a message to Jev. Make sure you tell him I will be seeing him very soon."Then she vanished in thin air leaving Nora scared and alone.

**dont forget to is kinda of a busy day for me so i wanted to give you guys i dont update later tonight i will give three chapters apologies**

**XOXO**

**Chuchiex3**


	9. On The Move

Chapter 8:

"Patch!"Nora exclaimed dashing strait into his arms. He held her in his arms until his arms until her sobs softened into hiccups.

"What's wrong angel?"Patch asked with worry and concern written all over his face.

"Jade she visited me in my dreams."Nora whispered against his chest. He tensed with anger.

"What did she say?"He growled out.

"She said that you reminded her of someone. And just now...In the room...she...she..."Nora burst out into sobs again

"You're saying she's in there right now?"Scott said heading for the door. But she stopped him.

"No! She left but she said to deliver a message"

"What's the message?"

"She told me to tell you that she's gonna see you soon. I think she wants to take you to be her king" Nora said to Patch

"That means you're the one she's after" Scott said and all attention was focused on Patch

"We need to get on the road" Patch said grasping Nora by the arm and everyone else grimly followed. Dante and Scott drove in the Charger. Marcie and Rixon drove in his Benz. Nora drove with Patch in the jeep. Ivy and Tono were on his Motorcycle. They all drove in silence until Nora saw the sign 'You are now leaving Maine'

"Where are we going?"She asked Patch

"We've gotta get you out of here. What did Jade say to you in the dream?"

"Nothing important. If she wanted to kill me don't you think she would've done it by now. She had two chances."

"It's not that simple. It never is"

"Well maybe it is this time"

"Not another word Nora" He said in a warning tone

"Fine" She finally gave in...for now.

**sorry this chapter is so short but i have found out great news!...Im pregnant : )**


	10. Almost There

Chapter 9:

After driving for several hours and countless stops Marcie was getting irritable with every passing minute.

"How much longer?"She whined Rixon smirked and switched hands on the steering wheel.

"Not much. We could stop in New York if you like then maybe meet them in Pennsylvania after a few days."He suggested

"That sounds like heaven. I need to do my winter shopping and I need a shower asap."Marcie agreed

"I'll text Patch and let him know "Rixon said turning for the exit. Soon after they say a sign that said 'welcome to New York city'. Marcie inwardly did a happy dance and reached over placing her hands on Rixon thigh.

"Thank you for doing this for me" She whispered

"Anything for the woman who's carrying my child."He smiled and kissed her cheek. She blushed and giggled like a school girl that just got asked to the prom. Rixon is so smooth and romantic he seemed to know all the right things to say or do. Slowly but surely Marcie kept thinking this was the one for her. Meanwhile...

Nora tapped her foot repeatedly on the dash. After that she started tapping her fingers on the window. Then she sighed and started the whole cycle over again. After Five times of doing this Patch started getting annoyed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"He asked

"Yes get me out of this damn car. I need to pee and I haven't showered at all since we came from Delphic."She pouted

"Just hold on we have another Hour and a half then we can stop in Pennsylvania. Okay?"

"Whatever"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Sure since I'm stuck here. But I really don't want to talk" She told him batting her eyelashes.

"What else is there to do Angel?"

"This..."She said and leaned over the console kissing Patch's neck and alternating between sucking and nibbling his jaw.

"We can't I'm driving right now" He said playfully but he still made no move to stop her. He turned his head slightly giving her access to his lips. Pressing his mouth to hers Nora used her hand to unbutton his shirt a little and caress his chest.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now" He said pulling away

"Why not this is much better than watching the road. There isn't even anyone out here but us" She said gesturing to the open roads.

"I can't concentrate when you touch me"

"Aww"

"Stop your gonna make me blush" He says teasingly giving Nora one last peck before he focused on the road again. Slowly Nora started to drift off to sleep hoping that Jade wouldn't enter her dreams again

**sorry i havent updated in a while i promise to make it up to you guys**


	11. Mine

**I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE I APOLIGISE BEEN KIND BUSY LATELY BUT HERE IT IS DRUM ROLL PLEASE...**

Chapter 11 :

Rixon and Patch pulled into the same lot as the others went ahead to lead Jade away. Nora noticed this wasn't just a Motel but it was a private town house with a garage and everything.

"Is there something you should tell me?"She asked looking at him eyes narrowed. All he could do was chuckle.

"Rixon and I used to live together in this house."He explained gesturing to his friend leading Marcie to the house. Nora made a sound of acceptance and turned on her heel following Marcie into the house. The inside was so clean. The walls painted with warm colors creating a comfy theme and paintings matched the color scheme. She made her way up the steps down a wide hall.

"It's the next door to the left."Patch directed her she gave the door a slight shove and stepped in. It was completely different from the other rooms. The walls were midnight blue and so was the carpet floor. But the bed had black silk sheets and silk pillows. It felt more cool than warm.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah Rixon decorated for me he says that he has more style" Patch snorts closing the door behind him. Nora jumped face first into the bed.

"I'm so exhausted" She groaned

"What talking about you damn near slept the whole way here" He said laying next to her. She rolled onto her back facing him

"Yes but it feels so good to be back in a bed again" she yawned and stretched out her arms and legs. Patch held her and soon she dozed off and he inserted himself into her dreams.

"Patch I told you I wanted rest" Nora scolded him he put his arms around her.

"You are resting "he argued

"You know what I mean"

"Aw I love you too angel" He said and leaned in pressing his mouth to hers. But something felt off. He pulled away and Nora was no longer in his arms. Confused he turned around and came face to face with blood red eyes.

"Jade" He whispered in surprise she smiled evilly

"Why so surprised my love?"

"My Love?"

"Never fear me Jev. All your wishes have come true" She said taking languid yet confident steps toward him.

"My whishes?"Patch said stepping back

"For a companion to share eternity. You live your life in the open like I did long ago when I had a king."She trailed off

"Had a king?"

"He's no more" Jade hissed "Now you are my consort" She said looking at him lovingly "I know you Jev I know you also crave to have the world at you feet and I am here to give it to you?" In a blink of an eye they were on a island with a huge mansion behind them.

"Where are we?"Patch asked

"We are home we live anywhere and everywhere we choose. The world is our garden."She told him and soon after the dream ended and he was back in his bedroom with Nora asleep in his arms.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Back To Normal?

**sorry i haven updated in so i said in a previous chapter i am pregnant and ive been kinda busy lately but here is chapter 12...**

Chapter 12:

After Patch's encounter with Jade there was no sign of her. He didn't tell anyone that she came in her dream and Nora didn't seem to notice either. Back in coldwater everything returned normal. Patch and Nora laid on a blanket watching the stars in front of the farmhouse. One of the advantages of living in the backwoods is the privacy.

"Why can't it just stay like this?"Nora asked him out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?"He said with a confused look and Nora turned on her side to face him.

"Why can't it just be you and me in our own world living in peace" She said gesturing to the tranquil atmosphere around them. Patch shrugged

"Were Immortals. Comes with the territory giving up your peace" He adds Nora sighs and lays her head on his chest.

"I love you" She whispers easily

"I love you too Angel" He murmured against her forehead stroking her hair. There was a breeze out and Nora shivered.

"Maybe we should take the love inside" She joked and jogged to the front door. Patch followed with the blanket over his shoulder. Nora went up the stairs to her bedroom and stripped down to her camisole and underwear. When she turned around Patch as standing in the doorway smirking.

"How long have you been there?"Nora gasped

"Who knows?"Patch shrugged and started walking towards her.

"Your such a pervert!"She giggled attempting to cover herself and Patch chuckled

"Stop being so coy" he said grabbing her hands" When does your mom come home from her hot date?"He said leaning closer and Nora shrugged

"Who knows?"she said repeating his earlier words and closing the distance between them. The kiss was slow and savoring until Patch tried to push his tongue past her lips. She pulled away hastily.

"What's wrong?"He asked

"Nothing it's just...I'm wearing almost nothing... And um Marcie is...You know..."She trailed off hoping Patch would understand and he did.

"I get it."He whispered and pecked her one last time.

"Goodnight" She mumbled against his lips

"Sweet dreams Angel" He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and left her to a good night's sleep.

**dont forget to review!**


	13. Tension

Chapter 13:

The next morning Nora met Vee in the parking lot of the school. They had twenty minutes before first period started and decided to get breakfast.

"So how is your Psycho boyfriend?"She said licking the cream off her straw.

"He's him" Nora said pouting at what happened last night between her and him.

"Hey I know that face what happened yesterday?"She said excited" Did you guys..."she made a sexual motion with her hands and Nora had a disgusted look on her face.

"Vee!"She exclaimed looking around to see if anyone saw "No we did not and its gonna stay like that for a while" Vee huffed

"Why not? I know he's crazy but he's sexy" She said sincerely

"I know he is but I'm just scared of what might happen if we...You know" Vee shook her head

"Nora Nora Nora what am I gonna do with you. There's nothing to be scared of its not like your gonna die or something. I see the way you guys look at each other and don't get me started on the kissing" She ended

"I don't know Vee. I hear stories about pain and blood and pregnancy it scares me" Nora confessed

"It's okay Babe. You and Patch love one another I'm sure he'll be gentle just talk to him about it."

"Whatever"

"And there's our man now" Vee said and moments later Nora felt muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"There you are I've been looking for you" He said in her ear sending tingles down her vertebrae.

"Yeah we just came here to get a bite" She said and turned in his arms leaning up to kiss him. After a couple of minutes Vee cleared her throat and Patch pulled away from Nora.

"Sorry. Hey Vee" Patch said acknowledging her

"Hey hot lips" She answered

"Vee!"Nora exclaims for the second time today and Patch chuckled

"Maybe we should get to school" Vee said picking up her and Nora's breakfast of the counter and heading towards the door while they followed. The Day went by rather leisurely till 6th period which Patch and Nora had the class together...Biology for the second year in a row. Everyone flowed into the classroom and Nora was looking for Patch but didn't spot him. She frowned and sat at the table in the front row staring at the door in anticipation of Patch's appearance. After what felt like hours he finally walked through the door and Nora blew out a lungful of air of relief.

"Took you long enough" She huffed and He put his arm around her and nipped at her earlobe. Nora could feel all eyes on her though she didn't object to what he was doing in fact she encouraged it. Coach wasn't in class so that meant he was probably running late. Patch licked ,Nipped ,Kissed ,And sucked at her open neck. She had one hand caressing his thigh and the other tugging at his curls. Nora was so wrapped up in the moment but she could hazily hear Vee's taunts but She didn't care. Patch pulled back far enough to reach Nora's mouth. They kissed and kissed again then Nora opened her lips a little more. Accepting the request Patch slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth almost tauntingly. The loud high-pitched of a whistle broke them apart.

"Grey Cipriano Principles office now!"Coach barked. They both got up in a hurry and made their way out the classroom. When they were half way down the hall Nora turned to face Patch.

"I can't believe you got us in trouble" She exclaimed Patch looked behind him as if she were talking to somebody else.

"Me? You were the one rubbing against my leg" He said. She looked at him infuriated

"That's because you were kissing my neck you know what it does to me!"She shouted and Patch backed her up until her back hit the lockers.

"Do I?"he whispered in her ear.

"Yes you do" She groaned" Now coach is probably gonna call my mom and she's gonna give me the talk again."

"I'm sorry angel" He mumbled against her shoulder and pressed a light kiss on her neck. She shivers and he smiled that was the exact feedback he was looking for. Nora grabbed his shirt and pulled him against her even more. His hands traveled down her backside to the back of her thighs were he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with a obsessed passion. Patch growled and grinded against her returning her kisses with the exact same enthusiasm. Nora moaned and threw her head back allowing him access to her throat and neck.

"What the-!Cipriano! Put her down!"The principle yelled. Patch obeyed and let Nora down on her own two legs.

"Both of you in my office right now!"she said silently trying to control her displeasure. They follow her to the office.

"I told you!"Nora whispered cruelly slapping Patch's arm over and over again.

**WHEW!Did the tempature in here raise 10 degrees or is it me lol?please review to this chapter guys.I know my updates are a little backed up but as i said before im expecting bare with i was thinking of changing this story M rated and making a Patch And Nora Love scene but i would like to know how you guys feel about !**


	14. Tension 2

Chapter 14:

was pacing back and forth behind her desk with Patch And Nora sitting in front of it. She was trying to think of the words to explain the situation and once she found them she sat in her computer chair.

"There is no PDA policy in this school. We understand that you guys are developing teenagers and you want to give your boyfriend or girlfriend a kiss and we are okay with that. But when it gets to the point where you are...Dry humping against the wall is when we get concerned." she finished and looked at the two for a reaction but they both stayed silent.

"Are you two sexually active with one another?"She continued. More silence. Taking the silence as a yes she sighed.

"I will be making a phone call to both of your parents to let them know about this incident"

"You can't do that my mom would kill me!"Nora shrieked

"Your actions have consequences. Now whatever you two do behind closed doors is your business but I can't have this kind of stuff going on in my school. Do you understand?"She said firmly they both nodded.

"Good" She said and walked over to her supply closet where she kept things for teenagers in the school. There were things from Tampons to The after pill and even...Condoms. She pulled out a box and tossed it to Patch and handed The After Pill to Nora. Patch decided it was time to speak up.

"We really don't need these things Ms.L" He said

"Of course you do. Keep it just in case. How about you two take the rest of the day off" She suggested motioning them to the door. They got up and left. Once they were out of earshot Nora let him have it.

"I can't believe you let this happen! This is probably going to be on my permanent record and I can't even think about my mom all because you can't control yourself" She shouted and stomped down the steps out of the school leaving Patch standing there dumbstruck. He ran to catch up to her.

"Angel What do you want me to do I didn't think we'd get caught" He said once he caught up to her

"Exactly Patch you don't think!"She snapped

"And this is all my fault? It takes two to tango"

"Just take me home I need to figure out what I'm going to say to my mom" She said walking toward the Camaro. The drive to her house was silent. Though Patch wasn't worried one bit he felt bad for getting her into this. He reached over and placed his hand affectionately on her thigh.

"I'm sorry Nora. How can I make it up to you?"He asked but she just ignored him. He pulled into the driveway but didn't turn off the engine. After a while Nora turned towards him.

"Are you going to come in?"She whispered

"Only if you want me to" He answered she nodded and hopped out the car he followed. Once they were in Patch took a seat on the sofa and Nora sat next to him warily.

"Why are you so tense?"He asked. Nora cleared her throat and decided it was time to confess.

"Me and Vee have been talking and..."Her voice was so soft and angelic but it wavered. Patch rubbed her back soothingly and silently begged her to continue.

"And I've been thinking about it for a while..."She trailed off again

"Just say it Angel. What's been on your mind?"He asked

"I don't know how to say it" She said

"Just tell me please I'm begging you" Patch sighed

"I think I can show you better than I can tell you" She whispered and with that being said she gave him a long lingering kiss then pulled away.

"I don't understand" Patch said shaking his head. So Nora kissed him again but this kiss was different...Better. Their tongues were intertwined and slowly but surely Patch understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Angel I think we should sl-"Patch started but she cut him off with another kiss and nibbled his lower lip

before straddling him. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her shirt thumbing the hook of her bra. She pulled away long enough to breath and he kissed down her neck to her collar bone leaving marks behind. She moaned softly and undid the buttons on his shirt craving to feel his skin. He stood up and carried Nora over his shoulder up the steps to her bedroom while she giggled. The fell on the bed in a heap. She tore his shirt down his shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the floor and he pulled her shirt off. She was wearing a red lace bra she bought on a shopping spring with her best friend. Thank you Vee she thought. Vee knew one day it would come in handy. And by the look on his face Nora knew he loved it. He started sucking her collar bone again and his mouth traveled down between the arch of her breast stopping to kiss each one. His kisses moved lower and lower until he stopped at the button on her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped in one movement before taking her pants off. She was wearing leopard print boy shorts that went perfectly with the bra. Thank god for Vee she thought again. Patch laid beside her and kissed her tenderly this time. One hand traveled in her hair and the other went down her thigh and brought it around his waist so she was laying on top of him. She moaned louder this time and bit his earlobe.

"Do you really really want to do this?"He asked breathlessly in her ear.

"Yes I really really need this" she answered clawing at his chest. Their mouths were together again in a dance that could afford a mistake. Nora decided to take control and pressed her lower half against his hesitantly not sure what she was doing. Patch groaned in response and she took it as encouragement and did it again more confidently.

"Holy freak show!"Vee Shrieked.

"Vee" Both Nora and Patch groaned at the same time.


	15. Apologies

Chapter 15:

"I'm sorry guys!"Vee said shielding her eyes."Just carry on what you were doing I'll come back later" she said and turned toward the steps but Nora stopped her.

"No Vee don't go it's okay" she said pulling on her robe while Patch put his shirt back on. He kissed Nora on the cheek then left. Once Vee heard the front door closed she screamed and jumped up and down clapping.

"Vee stop it" Nora squealed

"Oh my gosh I walked in on you guys doing the deed."Vee said proudly

"How did you get in?"Nora snapped.

"I knocked then when I tried the door it was open so I walked in. But you have to tell me everything starting with what happened in class."

"What did it look like we were kissing" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That wasn't just kissing. His tongue was practically down your throat. You better hope coach doesn't call your mom."

"Too late he had me up against the wall and saw" Nora confessed Vee gasped

"She even gave us condoms and The after pill 'cause she thought we were together...like together together"

"After what I just walked in on I would think so too" Nora blushed and Vee decided to change the subject.

"So guess what. Marcie invited me to go shopping for maternity clothes with her and I'm inviting you so put your clothes on she's waiting for me at the mall."

"Fine" Nora gave in and put her clothes back on and they were on their way to the mall.

Vee parked in the underground garage and walked towards the entrance. Patch texted Nora while they were driving and she hasn't stop smiling ever since.

"Could stop already your creeping me out babe" Vee said but Nora didn't even acknowledge her.

"I'm sorry did you say something" She said after her text was sent. Vee just sucked her teeth and kept walking.

"Hey!"Marcie called and they walked towards her" Sorry I was in the food court" she said sipping on a large cup of soda

"Its fine. Let's go" Vee said and pulled her to the closest store she could spot.

"So why did you want to go shopping after all this time?"Nora asked

"After the only thing in my closet I could squeeze in was sweats" Marcie said looking through the racks

"How far along are you?"Vee questioned

"Only four months" she answered

"Cool so have you and Rixon worked things out?"

"Yeah we are not together but he didn't want me to get an abortion so..."she trailed off with a shrug. Its true Rixon didn't want her to get rid of their child. Even though they were not in any type of relationship(Other than physical of course).

"Guess what Marcie?"Vee said about to spill the beans on Nora and Patch's encounter earlier.

"What?"she said picking out stretchy pants in all different colors her size.

"So Patch and Nora had a total make out session in the middle of biology class right?"Vee smirked

"Right" Marcie said warily

"Vee please don't tell her" Nora groaned covering her face

"Oh I'm gonna tell her. I walked in her house about a hour ago and they were doing the nasty!"Vee said excitedly. Marcie's jaw hit the floor

"No!"

"Yes!"Vee said

"No!

"Yes Its true. But we weren't naked" Nora confessed

"Yeah they were half naked" Vee added

"I can't believe little innocent Grey almost did the deed" Marcie giggled walking towards the accessories

"Almost" Nora confirmed.

"So you guys will actually go that far?"Vee asked

"Yeah I don't see why not we love each other" She said Vee patted her on the back

"Good for you. Can we go to the registers now?"Marcie asked. They checked out and walked Marcie to her car.

"Are you okay with driving alone?"Vee asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I have to drop all this off at Rixon's place anyway" She said getting in the car and driving off.


	16. Night

**this story will turn M rated very soon tell me how you feel about it.**

Chapter 16:

Marcie put the key in the door and pushed it open. The lights were off so she guessed Rixon wasn't home yet. She checked the clock on her phone. It read sighed Guess I'm gonna have to carry all this in myself she thought and bent to pick up the bags and brought them in. She showered and put on her underwear in the process of putting her tank on she caught a glimpse of her figure. Her body was still toned and her stomach was the only proof she was expecting. It reflected a medium sized balloon and it still amazed Marcie that a life was actually growing inside of her.

"What are you doing?"Rixon asked startling her. He was standing in the doorway of the bedroom watching her. She pulled her shirt down over her stomach.

"Nothing I was just...Um admiring I guess" she said sheepishly. Rixon nodded stepping into the room.

"You staying here tonight?"He asked taking off his jacket and tossing it on the desk chair.

"Yeah I hope its okay with you. I didn't want to drive across town to go to my just too tired tonight." she explained

"It's fine. You can come whenever you want that's what I gave you

The key for" He chuckled. Marcie crawled into the bed but found it hard to sleep now that he was home. Rixon went in the walk-in closet and undressed. He put on a pair of sweat pants and got in the bed with Marcie falling asleep before his head hit the pillow. She turned off the light but still couldn't succumb to sleep. Before her mind could process it she cuddled up to Rixon and laid her head on his this position was more comfortable and she fell asleep instantly.

**dont forget to review**


	17. Chapter 17

_**AUTHORS NOTE:PLEASE READ IT IS URGENT**_

_**SORRY TO THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT THIS IS NEWS I NEED TO BE SPREAD QUICKLY SO TELL YOUR FELLOW READERS.I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE I HAVE STARTED ANEW ITS CALLLED Together Forever IT IS IN THE HUSH HUSH ARHIVE OR YOU CAN FIND IT UNDER MY PROFILE. EITHER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY OR I JUST DONT HAVE ANY TIME TO UPDATE .LIKE I SAID IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS I AM EXPECTING A BABY GIRL IF YOU WISH FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY JUST PM ME AND MAYBE I'LL RECONSIDER THE DECISION OF ENDING THIS STORYS PROGRESS**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**CHUCHIEX3**_


	18. Epilogue

**A Few of You Requested To Know What Happens In this Story This Is IT**

Epilogue

"You may kiss the bride" Reverend Walsh announced. Rixon leaned down and placed a slow passionate kiss on Marcie while the crowd cheered loudly and threw flower pedals into the air. The newlywed couple walked down the aisle hand and hand smiling happily. Susana Millar wiped her tears with a handkerchief while cradling her daughter's 5 month old son in the other arm. After the reception Marcie changed into a pale blue mermaid dress. Thanks to the archangels they were no longer threatened by jade. In fact they killed her. Vee danced all night taking breaks only when she got hungry. Nora stayed seated most of the night. Only getting up when she had to use the bathroom and when Patch asked her to slow dance with him. Patch and Nora sat at the table next to Marcie and Rixon. Every once in a while they would steal kisses from each other. Sometimes he would place his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick and rub in soothing circles. They were expecting their own child in a few months. Marcie asked them to babysit Noah during the honeymoon and they accepted thinking it would be good practice for parenthood. That night the room was filled with love. They all shared immortality that meant they were all family.

**i might be writing a sequel to this story or ending it like this im not sure yet**


End file.
